


By the Embers

by DoctorMagenta



Series: Arsonist's Tale [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Dom Charles Xavier, Dom Charles Xavier/Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Edgeplay, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Telepathy, Top Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta
Summary: There are many things setting them apart, but they won't let go of each other, and they are learning how to deal with both the past and the future.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Arsonist's Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	By the Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by amazing [FlightInFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/).
> 
> I gotta be honest, it's just 2k of a d/s smut here. Also there isn't any triggering content like in the previous fic in this verse, boys are getting better in communicating and they are too busy to mention any shaws.

He was lying face down on a bed, with his eyes closed, panting into a pillow wet with sweat and saliva. It felt like hours since he gave up on any pretence of holding back, and even longer since he got himself in this position. Scarves spreading him on a mattress were soft at the beginning, but now constant thrashing in his bonds made them as chafing as ropes. Even so at the first suggestion to unbind him he said he was fine, and his answers to the every next question came less and less coherently, to the point he was now in, just moaning and panting, reacting more to a tone of the voice, less the actual words. They were like a lifeline, reminding him where he was and with who. Every time Charles’ mouth was occupied somewhere else, the same stream of warm praise and hot arousal was flowing through the telepathic link that never really closed lately. There was no need to.

_ That’s right. You’re safe here, my darling, my love. _

And with this, Charles dragged him from the brink of an orgasm over again, even if his broad strokes of tongue never really stopped. He kissed at Erik’s hole, then licked again, all the time having a firm hold on his hips, so he couldn’t buck or grind into a mattress. Erik was utterly and hopelessly devoid of any control, and he could only moan hoarsely, not even in protest anymore, because it would gain nothing at all. The only thing that was left for him was to surrender and take anything that Charles decided to bestow on him, and he did so.

“You’re doing perfectly, my dear.”

Free of mouth and tongue, his ass was probed now with the talented fingers again and again, as if those same fingers didn’t stretch him leisurely at the first place, long after he was ready for a cock, long after he was begging for it. His sphincter was so relaxed that three fingers slipped easily inside and massaged his prostate with the same meticulous dedication that marked everything this evening. Violent shivers run through his whole body again, making him strain in his bonds. He was brought to the very edge, and then denied one more time. He had only a dry sob after this, and his whole body was shaking, lightheaded. When the fingers withdrew he waited, resigned to another sweet torture, knowing that he has no means to prevent or hasten it, but this time it didn’t come.

It wasn’t and wasn’t coming, his sweat covered back suddenly cold and oversensitive. It made him more aware of his body, realizing he was squirming and whimpering a little from the lack of stimulation. He felt a hot hand planted firmly between his shoulder blades, pressing him back against the bedsheets. Warm breath swept over his damp neck and wet hair, and it was the only warning before a nip and lick at his earlobe. It surely was all salt from his sweat, but the other man seemed to savour it. He bit lightly for the last time, but didn’t back off.

“Erik. Love. Are you with me?”

The question somehow broke through the warm fuzz and he made a confirming noise.

“Are you okay if I fuck you now?”

It was absurd that he even needed confirmation after all they’ve done to this point, and after Erik ceded all control, but he murmured his agreement again.

“No, I need words from you.”

That was hard, making his lips and tongue cooperating with a hazy mind, but he made himself concentrate on this one task.

“Oh, yes, please. I’m begging you-”

He wasn’t forced to beg for long and soon he felt a thick cock pushing inside slowly. He was so well stretched he could take it far faster, but Charles held his hips in place, set on tormenting them both. It felt like forever of a maddening drag against Erik’s prostate that did nothing to relieve the tension. With a final harsher thrust Charles bottomed out and sighed in contentment, but instead of finally getting to the hard fucking he was seemingly happy to just sit there, only squirming a little and breathing harshly. His weight was pushing Erik’s hips and cock into the mattress without any room for movement. Erik clenched around the cock helplessly, and wanted to voice his protest, but what he managed was only a pitiful whine.

Charles shifted only ever so slightly, started petting his hair and back as if it would do anything to help, not just overwhelm him even more. Any voice Erik still had died out and he felt like he was short of breath, but not smothered, not because of a weight atop of him, just out of that exquisite fullness that came from being filled with a cock so thoroughly. Charles’ cock wasn’t that big, but he couldn’t stop himself from imagining that it’s head bulged his abdomen, or how it stretched his hole impossibly wide, the way it wouldn’t be able to close anymore, and he’d be left with his ass gaping open, ready to use at every time. Never before had Erik had those thoughts, but also never before had he felt Charles’ cock just sitting there inside of him, not driving him mad by pounding at his prostate. The feeling proved to be even more unbearable. Charles just purred at those images that he couldn’t help but see with how close their minds were together. And Erik was rising no barriers, all of this was his to take.

“I like this idea very much, darling,” said Charles.

He lowered himself gently with his arms, and Erik found himself pressed even more into the soft bed with his lover carefully distributing his weight not to actually smother him. With that, he was just lying there absolutely vulnerable with his limbs and ass stretched wide, pressed into the warm and unyielding softness, his mind a jumbled mess of thoughts and feelings. He was like that to only one person in the world, who would see him like that, take him like that, and still won’t see him diminished, treat him like an equal.

“What you’re giving me here” murmured Charles, “is something precious. Your trust is priceless to me, love. And I will never use it against you.”

Erik exhaled all the building tension and let himself surrender to this, not because he had no other choice, but because he chose to want it. He was rewarded with soft praise whispered directly to his ear, that made him melt even further. Sure hands turned his head sideways so Charles could see his face, even if he himself was too far gone to even consider focusing his eyes. He didn’t even notice that his lips parted from all of that panting and moaning, up until he felt fingers tracing them, smearing spit even more. Without any prompting he licked at them, mostly tasting salt and lube. Charles thrust into his mouth the exact way he refused to move in his ass, and it was part relief, part even more tease. Charles pried his jaw open almost to the point of hurting, like after sucking cock for too long, and what an idea that was: even more impossible, but Erik wished for moment Charles could fuck him, while he was sucking Charles off at the same time. That was such a bizarre want. Charles chuckled gently.

“I could come up with something, darling.”

But Erik was already too distracted with how that short laugh shifted slightly the cock lodged inside him, and how he futilely tried to squirm. Charles threaded the other hand through his hair in a falsely calming gesture. Erik wouldn’t be able say anything even if his mouth weren’t still firmly held open, he just whimpered without any means to quiet himself. Charles liked when he was loud in bed, because he only did that when he let go so completely even the most ingrained impulses stopped working. He couldn’t possibly feel ashamed of this now, especially when Charles licked and nibbled at his neck and shoulders, and then in a thrilling display of possessiveness bit a mark that would certainly be visible for many days. Erik secretly loved bearing it under his clothes where no one could see, but the two of them knew it’s there all the time. He was Charles’ with all he had, but nobody in this mansion was even close to realizing their relationship.

“Yesss,” Charles stopped sucking for a moment to use his voice properly. “But I want you to say it aloud.”

Erik shivered, getting even more intensely aroused however impossible that seemed.

“Yours,” he panted. “Ahh- Charles... I’m all yours.”

“Mine.” Charles set his teeth into his other shoulder.  _ And I’m yours too, my heart. _

That was just the tiniest bit too much, Erik couldn’t deal with those emotions. Charles understood this and softly gave instructions; instead of finally fucking into the tight heat, he let himself to be taken care for as Erik expertly brought him of by clenching and unclenching around his cock. He tensed and spent himself deep inside of his lover, and then sagged down with relief. Erik moaned as the sticky heat filled him even more deeply, even more completely. Still desperate as he was, Charles’ release hit him like a wave, as he felt everything that the telepath had, with no filter, and like he wasn’t in his own body anymore. Warm and satisfied thoughts wrapped around him, holding him in place. He felt safe.

“That was perfect,” murmured Charles against his neck. “You were perfect, love. I’ll take care of you now.”

He snaked one hand under Erik’s hips, who incredulously noticed he was still hard, like he didn’t come a moment a go and didn’t lay in a pool of his own come. He couldn’t be possibly leaking that much. But Charles palmed eagerly at his slicked cock and got another hand pinching and massaging his nipple. In fact the only thing that Erik needed at the moment was a permission, not even more stimulation, but he got both and came again, gasping for air as he felt lightheaded.

He felt not unpleasant tingling all the way down to his fingers and toes. Warmth and drowsiness filled his body the same way that Charles did, and just as before he surrendered to this and let himself drown in serenity, with the weight on his back not letting him escape. He lazily blinked his eyes open, tried to look at Charles who was shifting atop of him.

“Stay?” he asked slurrily. Charles’ weight pressing him down, soft cock still in his ass, it all kept him in that hazy, boneless state when he was vulnerable but didn’t fear it.

“I need to untie you, darling.” Though Charles sounded just as reluctant to move.

“Don’t care.”

“Well, I do. I’ll be right back.”

Erik made a noise of protest, but it didn’t deter his lover. He felt suddenly cold without a warm presence on his back, sweat was cooling his skin rapidly and that caused a different kind of shiver. Charles put hands on his shoulders and massaged gently, but had to take them away to undid his bindings. Erik brought every freed limb close, but he felt adrift and lost in the ocean. Sheets shifted and he curled close into himself, as he felt his lover leave the bed. Now he felt sticky and disgusting with a pool of fluids he was laying in, but didn’t have the energy to move, or at least get under the covers. Seed was slowly dribbling from his used ass. A nagging and unpleasant feeling was quickly crawling up his spine. It was all wrong.

The mattress dipped under a new weight and suddenly Charles’ warm hands were again on him just touching and petting.

“Erik, I’m so sorry, I’m here now. I didn’t leave you, okay? Just went to grab something to clean us.”

Charles was all but glued to his side now, embracing tightly and sending only warm and calm sensations telepathically. Slowly Erik managed to reign in his breathing and uncurl, and just the moment after he felt embarrassment over his reaction.

“No, that’s okay” he whispered. “I understand.”

But Charles apparently heard more than that and kissed his shoulder just over the bite mark.

“Erik please, look at me.” And when he did, Charles cupped his face in a way too soft and patient.  _ You’re not unreasonable, my love. I acted irresponsibly and that’s in no way your fault. _

“How was my overreaction your fault?” asked Erik hoarsely, but with relief realizing that his voice is steadier than a short moment before.

Charles sighed, but still looked at him in such an unbearably fond way.  _ You were in such a vulnerable state and it’s my responsibility to not cause you any distress. I want you to feel good and if I’m upsetting you a moment later it’s really undermining the purpose. _

This was ridiculous, but Erik found himself suddenly blushing. He was down with even the most perverted ideas Charles could come up with and found that ever so exciting every time, but for whatever reason the other man talking about his pleasure made him uneasy. He much preferred giving than receiving attention. Charles guided him up and placed a chaste kiss against his lips.

“Okay, let's get you clean.”

Erik could very well do it himself, but he still felt slightly hazy, so he didn’t protest and let Charles move him into a dry spot and wash him with a cloth. He was dropping again, let his eyes close and rested his head at Charles’ shoulder, who just hummed contentedly, embracing him with one hand. Erik let himself be maneuvered without any resistance to lay on his stomach again, felt wet sweeps against his hole that made him squirming as Charles cleaned his own come. When they were as clean as they could be, and with the soiled bed sheets kicked off in a corner, Charles tucked Erik under the covers and cuddled to him, warm and comfortable.

“Sleep, Erik,” he said, and there was no reason to resist.


End file.
